Stay
by 4everStory
Summary: Pain. Sorrow. A tragic fate. An inevitable end. A war between Love and Hate.
1. Chapter 1: Crow

**Hey guys ^-^** Welcome to my story, hehe. Right off the bat, I'll say that any characters or concepts related to Julie Kagawa's Iron Fey Series belongs to Julie Kagawa and was not created by me. I have added my own characters which you will get to know in the story.

This is my first fanfiction so take it easy on me. I had published it once on another account but deleted it because I thought it sucked. Now, I'm giving it a shot again. I would **love** to read what you have to say to my story, but please don't be hateful. Constructive criticism is appreciated and wished for. Other than that. I hope you enjoy my story and dive into the wonderful world of the Nevernever.

* * *

 **Crow**

 **(present day)**

 _Skylin_

I kept a wary eye out for any signs of danger. The thick growth of trees providing perfect shelter for beings, who wished to remain unseen. Breaking through the thick fog covering the ground, blades of grass peeking out here and there, I seemed an easy target. Yet, I was a force to be reckoned with.

Sadly, not everyone was smart enough to keep away, which made my journey even more tiring than it already was. Those redcaps didn't have to meet that fate, but they brought it on themselves, following me to the portal. To their disappointment, I wasn't the quick and easy meal they desired.

I'd been traveling for longer than I would have liked, so it was understandable that I wished for peaceful travel.

Besides, I couldn't afford any more delays. Time was running out and I had duties to fulfill, places to be. It seemed like every time I finished with one thing the Nevernever looked for another way to screw things up and slow me down.

I heard a rustle not too far off. Pulling my steed to a halt, I tilted my head as I waited for the sound. Silence. That wasn't the first time.

Of course, I was in the Wyldwood, a place for the wild and untamed fey where the strong preyed on the weak, danger lurking at every corner. The place you couldn't afford to be off your guard. There was never nothing happening here and it was absolutely normal to hear the cries of some unfortunate animal caught by its predatory hunter, but that particular sound had been accompanying me for a while now and I never got rid of the feeling of being watched.

Like a stalker was hiding in the trees observing my every move. I jumped as a crow flew by overhead, cawing loudly. I needed rest. My jumpiness would not benefit me in the long-run. I wouldn't survive this way. Tired, weak, unfocused. Things that made me an easy target. Yet, getting devoured was not an option.

Signaling for my horse to move on, I looked for shelter, one well hidden and not too easily seen. After searching for a while I found a cave big enough for me and Shadow. While he grazed, I prepared the rabbit I'd caught along the way. The fire I'd made crackled before me, the yellow flames licking the air.

My hunger satisfied I sat down next Shadow, leaning against his warm stomach, the silky black fur tickling my bare skin. He lifted his head, glancing at me and nickered softly. I stroked his neck and with a heavy sigh let my thoughts wander. Soon they found a girl with straight brown hair that fell to the middle of her back. She was rather short with slightly tanned skin similar to mine. A crown of daisies sat upon her head as she laughed.

A small smile spread across my face but quickly vanished. I pushed the image of the young girl away, not wanting to think about her right now. It was too painful. My heart already ached with the knowledge of the things that must come to pass. I didn't need to add on to the sharp sting in my chest. Thinking of the past was not an option now. I had to look forward. Keep my eyes on the task before me and stay focused. I brushed a stray strand of my brown, wavy hair out of my face and sighed. My eyes drifted shut, sending me into a deep sleep. This was going to be a long journey.

I awoke to the sounds of nature and a bird making a racket. My eyes fluttered open and I stifled a yawn. Instinctively, I looked to my right but no one was there. An all to known sadness came over me. I still wasn't used to waking up alone. I still wasn't used to being alone. Stretching, I realized Shadow was awake as well. It was time to move on.

I didn't particularly feel hungry so I just made my way out of the cave. Just when I was about to mount my horse I spotted the source of the sound that woke me up. It was a cawing raven, sitting atop a branch eying me curiously. Noticing the green emerald eyes staring back at me, I knew it was the one from yesterday. Why was it following me? Another thing came to my attention. I felt a hint of familiarity, like I knew those eyes. Like I'd seen them before. Shaking my head I pushed that thought away. It was just a bird and I didn't have time to waste my thoughts on such inane things.

I traveled for what seemed like several more hours. Yet, who could tell? Time didn't exist in the Nevernever. For all I knew it could have been days in the mortal realm. Finally, I reached the iron boarder. Relief filled me when I spotted the wooden bridge, covered in vines which had an iron-like shine to them. It seemed as if they were trying to drag the bridge down but with its stable build, it wasn't moving any time soon.

There was that rustling sound again. I had had enough. This bird was going down. Dismounting, I conjured up my bow, looking for the bird, ready to aim for the kill but as I scanned my surroundings I found nothing. Everything had gone perfectly still. I let out a frustrated sigh. This place was taking its toll on me.

"Looking for someone?"

I whipped around. My eyes widened and my mouth briefly flew open when I saw none other than...

"Robin Goodfellow?" I quickly hid the shocked expression on my face. Actually, I should've known. That's where I knew that crow from. Those green eyes and that bright flame atop his head. How did I not realize?

"Ah, she remembers me. Long time, no see, Love" he says with a grin plastered on his face. I flinched at him using my actual name.

"You haven't changed a bit."

If only he knew...

"Nice to see you too, Goodfellow."

"What brings you out here, Skylin? Where's the old ray of sunshine? Off conquering the world?"

Again, I flinched at his last question. I averted my eyes from his, my expression solemn.

"Kensley is not with me anymore."

"What do ya mean-"

"It's a long story Puck. I'll have to explain another time. There's somewhere I need to be. Now, if you would excuse me..."

"Whoa, a little annoyed, Blue?"

"No, I am simply in a rush and don't call me that," I replied, rolling my eyes.

"Okay, then I'll keep your grumpy cheeks some company. That way you won't be so alone and we can catch up on old times."

"You can't follow me, Goodfellow. My journey takes me into the Iron Realm and I doubt you would want to go there."

"The Iron Kingdom? I was wondering why you were so close to the border. What's going on, Skylar?", he gave me an almost serious look, his voice one of curiosity. "What's the deal?"

I sighed, brushing a hand through my hair. I didn't have time for this.

"The Iron Queen and her prince consort are in danger, Goodfellow. I have an important mission to accomplish. A mission that affects the whole Nevernever."

He sobered pretty quickly at the mention of Meghan.

"I'm coming with you. Haven't seen ice-boy in a while. I gotta say, you do grow fond of that block of ice," he said in a cheerful manner, even though I saw the concern in his eyes before he could hide it. I wanted to contradict him but right when I opened my mouth he added, "No discussion and on the way you can tell me everything."

I knew he would want to tag along. After all, it did concern the Nevernever and a woman he loved dearly. I was too tired to argue with him and besides, I could use the extra skill and power. Robin Goodfellow was an old fey, known for his mischievousness and also a force to be reckoned with.

"Fine, Goodfellow, but the iron would affect you too much. Allow me?" I asked. He nodded his agreement. Thoughtfully, I approached him. Usually, I didn't dish out this gift so easily. However, the urgency of the situation called for urgent measures. Closing my eyes, I drew my strength from my essence. The emotion that was both my strength and my weakness, my rise and my downfall. The emotion that was the very essence of me. With a featherlight touch, the color exploded around him. It spread over him, covering every inch of his bare skin like an invisible blanket. When I was done, Puck was left trembling a bit but otherwise seemed fine.

"You are temporarily immune to iron now. As long as we both are in the same realm you will not be affected in any way, but as soon as we are apart your immunity will wear off."

Slightly taken aback he stared at me. "You can actually do that? Why didn't you ever tell me? Now, I'm invincible!", he said triumphantly raising his arms.

"I wouldn't go that far," I mumbled to myself, slightly annoyed by his flippancy.

He dropped his arms, giving me a disappointed look.

"Oh, come on. Don't be a stick in the mud."

Ignoring his comment, I turned and started in the direction of the Iron Kingdom.


	2. Chapter 2: Daisies

**Hey everyone ^-^** Chapter two on the go. Yayyy! I hope you're enjoying the story.

* * *

 **Daisies**

 _ **(present day)**_

 _Skylin_

It wasn't anything like I'd anticipated. Where I imagined a vast desert, a luscious forest lay. Yet, it was different. In the sunlight iron wires glinted, coiled around the thick roots of the trees. Their large crowns touching the sky, overshadowing the grass-covered plains. It reminded me a bit of the Summer Court, rich with all kinds of plants and fruits, their scents filling your nose.

The Seelie Court reminded me so much of life and happiness even with the dangerous fey lurking around. It was peaceful in its own way. The Iron Realm had its own flair and I was happy to see the rumors of this supposedly dreadful place were simply that. Rumors.

I'd sent Shadow away before, since I didn't need him for the rest of the journey. However, I knew he was near. He was never far away. I could always count on him. We had built a bond so strong nothing and no one could break it.

I remember the day I had first seen him. It was a while after I'd entered the Nevernever with Alina. He was still very young then but a full grown horse nonetheless. I was just out enjoying nature when he showed up, it was almost like he was waiting for me. A tall, black horse with a strong build and a long billowing tail and main, waves running through them. I had looked straight into his eyes, seeing the intelligence in them with which he studied me, but looking into his dark brown eyes, had also stirred something within me.

A feeling of having met the one true friend you've always been searching for. Like a key that perfectly fit into the lock. I had known he had felt it too and over the years we had become inseparable. Side by side we'd faced challenges and together made it through the darkest and hardest times. You might wonder why a fey would act this way. Why would he help me or want to be my companion without any personal gain? Well you see, he wasn't fey, I could tell that as soon as I'd spotted him. He was... different. Like me. Maybe that is why destiny decided to cross our paths.

On our journey I explained everything to Puck. The who's, where's, what's and why's. Other than his eyes darkening a bit at certain parts of the story he seemed to take the news pretty well. It wasn't long after I was done that he returned to his normal self and started commenting on my "stylish shirt". The blood stains on it probably didn't help.

Except for a pack of clockwork hounds that needed to be taught a lesson, Puck and I didn't have to many problems on the way. Though I could feel creatures lurking in the dark, watching us and I was ready to defend myself at any moment. After all, we were intruders in their land and I wouldn't doubt if word had spread that a certain summer fey had crossed the boarder with a human accompanying him.

Of course they would probably see me as a human, since I lacked the pointy ears. I did not like to be called human. I mean, who would like to be called something they were not? I do not think I am the only one that would be somewhat upset if not addressed properly.

But of course I could not blame them. Everyone judged you based on one's appearance, intentionally or not. Unfortunately, I looked like a mere mortal on the outside, so they couldn't possibly know what was within me. What my true nature was. A mistake, one should not make if they were to survive. Underestimating someone unknown to you could be a fatal misjudgment. Besides, the essence of a being was always something that mattered to me the most.

Night was setting in again and we weren't far from the palace now.

"Goodfellow, I think we should set up camp here. There is a city not to far heading west, in the morning we can take the train to Mag Tuiredh and meet the queen."

"Yeah, 'cause you look like you're about to keel over from exhaustion and to be honest, I don't want to drag your ass all the way to the castle."

"Whatever, Goodfellow. Go make yourself useful, like finding some wood or something," I said glaring at him.

"Wood? Are you cold, Blue?"

"Just get some wood and stop annoying me!"

"Okay, okay. Jeez. Don't get your panties in a twist," he said defensively raising his hands. "I'll go get some wood, Sky. You just sit down and relax," and with a mock salute he went away.

* * *

 _Puck_

Skylin was just how I remembered her. The caramel skin, long dark curls and white smile, but the person behind those once luminous turquoise eyes had changed. She was more reserved and non-present now. I caught her zoning out a few times, drifting off to another world. Her face is set in a constant grim line, devoid of the gentleness and happiness I had grown so fond to.

You wouldn't think that I remember the first time I'd met her. It was the day after Elysium. She'd worn a long, one-shouldered dress that was fuchsia on top and faded into white at the bottom, unlike the plain clothes she wore now. She arrived at court and stayed for a while, giving me a chance to talk to her. I wanted to know who she was. What business she had there. It was evident she wasn't fey. I spent time with her and came to enjoy her company. We went on hunts together and became something like friends.

It wasn't until her departure that I found out who she truly was. She made me ensure her that I would keep her identity secret, for only few knew, including the kind and queen. When she left court I felt somewhat lonely again. I had gained a friend in her, but I knew it wasn't the last we'd seen from each other. While she was there, I'd found out that she came to handle some business with lord pointy ears but I never figured out what it had to do with until now. I had been wondering why she wanted him to like her so much. Hell, she even gained Titania's favor. Don't ask me how she did it. Until this day I didn't know how she did it, but we would need them in the oncoming battle, just like her royal iciness. You bet. Queen Mab herself. We needed all of the rulers to accomplish this mission and let me tell ya. It wasn't going to be easy.

* * *

 _Skylin_

"So, it's really going to be this way?" Puck asked when we'd settled around the fire.

"Yes, it is, and as much as I would like to have had things happen differently, they didn't. We must live with what life hands us and deal with it," I replied tiredly, idly playing with a curl that was hanging in my face. I was weary and I felt drained from the long voyage. That is the only thing I've been feeling lately. Drained.

"What was that saying again? When life hands you lemons make lemonade?" Usually I would have laughed at his joke, but due to the circumstances I wasn't in the mood to laugh. The following silence was one of resignation. I didn't want to dwell on this subject anymore. I needed some rest if I was going to face the Queen tomorrow.

"You take first watch, Goodfellow. I will get some sleep," I told him rolling onto my side, facing the wall. He mumbled something about lady's first but I didn't hear him anymore. My mind already in a field of daisies.

There she was again. Her white dress billowing in the wind which rippled through her hair. The crown of daisies atop her head. She'd picked them from the meadow that surrounded us. Her face bathed in the sun, eyes closed. The tall grass lightly caressing her fingers. I took a moment just to look at her. Beautiful, just as I'd remembered. She opened her eyes and spotted me. A brilliant smile immediately covered her face, mimicking my own. Raising her arm, she waved to me. I loved those moments I got to see her shine.

 _Come to me, Love. Let's play._

Her voice called out to me, more of a loud whisper. I began to move towards her and right when I was about to reach her, she ran. I chased after her, her giggles echoing everywhere. My own laugh joined hers as we ran around the meadow.

After a while though, I lost my breath and tried to tell her to slow down, but she wouldn't. She kept running and the distance between us became larger. I called out to her once more, but she wouldn't listen. Or was it that she just couldn't hear me? I didn't know.

Finally she stopped, near a huge oak tree. Turning around to face me I saw that a tear was rolling down her face but her smile never faltered.

 _Do you remember this place? This tree? We would always sit here and sing and you would teach me how to use my power._

I remembered. I remembered the times we'd spent our days sitting underneath that tree. For hours and hours we would stay there and be happy. It was our place of happiness. Until one day, everything changed...

I focused on the girl again. She was really crying now, but that smile stayed where it was, even though it was sadder than before. She started running again, towards a cliff. I tried to warn her, tell her to stop but my voice had disappeared. With all my might I hurried after her. Wanting to reach her. My desperation grew because I knew she'd fall if I didn't reach her in time. I was so close, reaching out with both of my arms to catch her, but I missed, instead embracing the air and as if in slow motion I watched her fall over the edge, my scream drowned out by the howling wind.

 _Kensley!_

Breathing hard I awoke, sweat covering my body. This wasn't the first time I'd dreamt that dream. Every time I tried to catch her. Every time I failed. Nightmares had been haunting my sleep a lot lately. Ever since Kensley had left me they occurred more often. Nightmares. They made the things we feared most reality, if only for just a moment.

When it was time to leave I pushed it into the deepest corner of my mind. Discarded but not forgotten. We were heading towards the train station now, walking among the numerous fey who eyed us skeptically. Wire nymphs, spider hags, clockwork hounds and hacker elves, you name it. Keeping my head low, the both of us quickly made our way through the crowd. We didn't want to run into anymore trouble.

On the train Puck eyed his surroundings warily.

"Something wrong, Goodfellow?" I asked, the corner of my mouth slightly quirking upward. His jitteriness amused me.

"Oh,nothing. It's just that I'm in a train made of iron, surrounded by fey made of iron, in a realm completely made of iron. No biggie. I don't see a problem. How 'bout you?"

"Relax, Goodfellow. You'll be fine. We're almost there anyway. Besides the iron doesn't affect you, remember?"

"I'll never get used to this," he muttered paying attention as to not touch the iron bar next to him and glaring at a cackling gremlin hanging from the ceiling.

"I don't know how ice-boy does it."

We finally arrived in Mag Tuiredh, hurrying towards the castle. I noticed the fey here muttering and glancing at us more frequently than back in the other town we'd come from. This made me uneasy.

"Uh, Sky? Is it me or is everyone staring at us?"

"No, they're staring at us. Come on, Goodfellow, we must hurry before-"

"What do we have here?"

I silently cursed in my mind and turned to the source of the voice. Two iron knights stood in front of us. Their armor glinted in the sunlight, almost blinding me. Their breastplates adorned with the iron realms symbol, a giant oak tree. They looked at us with watchful eyes, wary of our intentions.

Suddenly, they parted and a third fey stepped into the scene. Yet this one didn't wear any armor. Instead, he resembled more of a punk rocker. Hair black and spiky, lightning bolts crackling through it, like a little storm was brewing in it, a stark contrast to his vibrant violet eyes. He turned to Puck, flashing him a devilish grin.

"Hey, Glitchy. Haven't seen you in a while."

"I see you haven't changed Puck. Might I ask what you're doing here?"

"Oh, I was taking a stroll when I thought I'd come visit you, since it's been a while. Didn't want you to feel neglected, ya know?"

"I'm serious, Puck. What are you doing in the _Iron_ Realm?" he asked, making sure to emphasize the word iron.

"The iron has no effect on him. Anyway, that is not of importance right now," I chimed in, annoyed with the whole situation. Glitch's gaze focused on me.

"And who are you? Puck why did you bring a human here?"

He rubbed a hand over his face, clearly stressed by the situation.

I stiffened. Did he just call me... human?!

Puck shot me a warning glance and quickly spoke up before things got really ugly.

"Look. One, she's not human. Two, we don't have time for this. We need to get to Meghan."

Glitch studied us for a moment probably unsure of what to do. Just when I thought he'd send us away he sighed and motioned for us to follow him.

"This better be good."


	3. Chapter 3: The guardian of love

**Heyyyyyy ^-^**

Okay that was an overly excited hey, but I got my first review! Whoever that was thank you so much! It really made me happy ^-^ So here is the next chapter for you hehehe

* * *

 **The Guardian of Love**

 _ **(present day)**_

 _Skylin_

The clanking of the iron knights' armor echoed through the large corridors as Glitch lead the way. Puck and him were throwing insults at each other. Every once in a while small bolts of lightning shot from atop Glitch's head, making me wince, but otherwise I barely noticed their bickering.

I couldn't stop thinking about how I had treated Puck this whole time. A sense of guilt tugged at my heart. You wouldn't call my behavior the one of someone who hadn't seen one of their closest companions in centuries. It was so unlike me to treat others badly in such a way. Especially people that meant something to me. The need to apologize to him grew and grew. I would have to talk to him again in private.

That was one of the perks of being me. I couldn't not have a bad conscience about something that I did wrong, however small it was. The feeling of guilt just intensified until I wouldn't be able to take it anymore. It could drive me crazy. Just like it was impossible for me to be upset with someone or hold a grudge for a long time. Who I was just didn't allow it. So now, I had to get this off my chest before I went mad.

When we reached a certain pair of doors Glitch turned to us.

"Just try not to get into any trouble while I go announce your arrival to the queen, Puck," he said with an exasperated expression.

Puck raised a hand to his chest, feigning shock.

"Me? Cause trouble? What would make you think that, thunder bolt?"

Glitch just sighed, briefly glancing at me before leaving us with the two knights.

"Can you believe it? People have no faith in me these days."

"I wonder why," I said with a smirk. I looked away from Puck. Apologizing was never something easy to do but hey, it was a part of life.

"Goodfellow, I'm sorry for my behavior before. I didn't mean to be so moody and snap at you the whole journey. It's just that... A lot has been happening and I'm having problems dealing with it," I sighed, my face slightly pulled into a grimace, "but that's still no reason to let it out on others. So, I'm sorry. I'll be back to my normal self soon, just give me time."

I stole a glance at him seeing him grinning like a fool.

"Don't worry about it, Blue. I'm used to being beaten down and kicked, so no biggie. It's my job to be obnoxious anyway, ask socket head," he said pointing in the direction Glitch had left. "Annoying people to the point where they dig their own grave is how I make my living."

With a relieved sigh I laughed, smacking Puck's arm. He was the same as always. After all he was Oberon's court jester. Even in serious times he could smile or grin or whatever. That's what I liked about him. He always had this hope he never let go.

"The queen is ready to see you," Glitch said when he returned.

"It's about time, I was starting to think you'd forgotten me," Puck joked.

With a last crackle of Glitch's hair he pushed the big metal doors open, revealing a large throne room. The usual nobles that occupied the throne room were no where in sight. Except for a few guards at every entrance we were alone. I suppose the lieutenant was smart enough to request a private audience since we weren't here for a cup of tea and some cake.

We neared the throne our steps echoing over the stone marble floor which seemed to reflect anything on its surface, giving the impression as if you could fall into another room through the ground. Vines crawled up white pillars which were lined up on either side, leading to the throne itself on which sat the Iron Queen. She didn't wear a royal gown as one might would expect, nor did she wear a crown. Yet, the simple clothing did not take away from her presence. Her power shone around her and she definitely possessed the air of a true queen.

Next to her stood a fey with jet black hair, an ice blue sword gleaming by his side, ready to protect his beloved queen. When his eyes met mine they widened a fraction before recognition settled on his face. I briefly nodded to him as a greeting which he acknowledged with a curt nod of his own. He then spotted Goodfellow, a small smile playing on his lips.

"Oi, ice boy! How's life in a big iron cage?" Puck called, raising his arms into the air.

"Never better, Puck, until you showed up."

"Whoa, calm down. You seem like you're about to burst with joy. All bubbly just because I decided to visit," the redheaded fey replied with his trademark grin.

The black knight shook his head, though too late for Puck to notice who was already focused on a shocked Meghan. With regal grace she rose from her seat, hesitating for a moment before running up to him and flying into his arms in a tight embrace.

"I've missed you, Puck," she whispered into his shoulder.

"I've missed you too, princess," he murmured into her ear.

I stood further off, not wanting to ruin their reunion. I knew what they had all gone through together so they deserved a little privacy. The warmth of their greeting filled me with joy that would only last for a moment, but it was there.

Meghan pulled back to face him, a displeased frown etched onto her face.

"You haven't been at the Elysiums. I was always looking for you."

"Well," he said, scratching the back of his head, "I've been busy lately. I didn't want to get back to court just yet. Got kind of tired of 'Goodfellow do this and do that'. So I took a little world tour. But I'm back now," he said with a wink of his eye.

"Or you didn't appear because King Oberon would have killed you for going against his orders?" Ash asked with a raise of his eyebrows.

"Yeah, that too."

"So why are you here Puck?" Meghan asked. "You can't stay the Iron will kill you!"

She examined him closer but when she found him to be in great shape she asked, "Why aren't you affected by it? You look... fine."

"That would be her doing," he said nodding his head in my direction.

The queen's attention turned to me. She stepped away from Puck, her eyes flicking across my rather filthy clothes before focusing on me, with a warm but cautious smile.

I knelt and bowed my head in respect.

"It is an honor to finally be in your presence, Iron Queen. I've heard so much about you and your knights accomplishments. The way you defied the courts for your love, saved the Summer and Winter Court from total destruction, became a queen and the Prince Consort gaining a soul to be with his one and only love. What you have done is truly something to be admired and I highly respect."

I had heard of their true love's story. How couldn't I have. Not only did they cause an outright uproar in the Nevernever, but they stood for what I believed in most.

"Rise," she said in an authoritative tone. "Who are you?"

I met her curious gaze and with a small smile I answered, "You may call me Skylin, your highness. Most say I am undefinable, but if you would have to put me into words some would call me the unquenchable fire that burns from deep within or the paradise where two hearts overflow with delight. The light that shines on the dark places. The remedy for wounded souls. I come and go like your favorite song, wonderful when it begins, sad when it ends. I am pure, honest and real like your heartbeat. I am the guardian of love."

"The guardian of love..." she repeated with a thoughtful expression. "I haven't heard of any guardians before."

"Not much is known to the fey about them," Ash cut in, stepping closer to us. "Every emotion has one. They don't really live among us but show up from time to time. We know that they yield their emotion and draw their strength from it, making them capable of doing many things. They call it essence. Similar to glamor yet the extent of their power is unknown. It is their duty to make sure that all emotions are in balance with each other. Every time a guardian dies a new one is chosen, whoever is deemed worthy by the essence itself."

Meghan looked back at me and I nodded my agreement.

"Why did you come?"

"I have an important message for you that concerns all of faery," I answered, my expression serious.

It was time for the queen to know the danger she was in. The danger we all were in. She studied me, a small flicker of uncertainty crossing her face.

"What is this information you have?"

"A long foretold prophecy is being fulfilled. One seeks to take over the Nevernever, but in order to do that they must kill the most powerful fey and take over their realm to easily invade and destroy the others. Those powerful fey are you two."

Ash's eyes narrowed dangerously.

"She will come on a predestined day, until then I must stay with you to protect from events that might occur in the preceding days. It is my duty to care for your safety, not only for you, but every creature that lives here," I said gesturing around me. "She will attack with full force, showing no mercy and when she comes only I can stop her."

Meghan paused to process what I had just said. After all, it's not every day that you hear of a prophecy like this. Not to mention that you are its first target.

"How do I know I can trust what you say?"

"You can. Ask your knight or Goodfellow. Besides, I cannot lie, it would be against my nature."

"You can trust her, Meghan. It's not like I just met her yesterday. She's legit," Puck claimed, slapping me on the back with his hand, which he quickly pulled away after earning a dark glare from me and returned to leaning back against a pillar.

"He's right. I know her, too," Ash confirmed. Meghan turned to him with a surprised expression.

"You do?"

"She was a considered guest of Mab's at the Winter Court a long time ago. Before I knew you."

Glitch rasped himself, joining our conversation. His brows were knitted together as he tried to figure out something.

"I'm sorry to interrupt but you said that only you can stop her. Why?"

Everyone's attention snapped to me. I knew this moment would come. I'd never said the words myself. Not wanting them to be true. With a sad smile I turned to Glitch, taking a deep breath.

"Because," my eyes darkened and my voice lowered to a near whisper, "the one that seeks to destroy you is the guardian of hate, my sister Kensley."


	4. Chapter 4: Apart

**Hey guys ^-^  
**

I hope you're enjoying reading "Stay" as much as I enjoy writing it :D All the cursive writing is a flashback! In whole flashback chapters I'll just change the (present day) and have normal writing ^-^

Have fun :D Go Iron Fey, hehehe

* * *

 **Apart**

 **(present day)**

 _Skylin_

Never had I seen myself where I am today. Put in a place of sorrow and misery. My loss was still a fresh wound that I wasn't sure would heal. Sometimes it felt like a virus that had been spreading all along, but I was too stubborn and in denial to stop it. I let it spread and grow, taking over until fighting against it was simply too late. The moment I finally realized that, seemed like it was yesterday.

" _Kensley, wait!"_

 _I ran after her, breathing hard._

 _What she had done had gone too far. I couldn't even stop her in time before she had killed those poor fey. Innocent and unsuspecting of their fate. I was still in shock from seeing her vicious behavior, the look of satisfaction on her face, making them kneel before her. The thrill she felt, hearing them beg for mercy, their whimpers resounding all around her._

 _I weaved through trees, barely avoiding tripping over several roots. The deep snow didn't make it any easier for me to catch up. Sure I could use my powers, but there was no need to. She would tire out soon enough. All she wanted was to get away from the scene. Just thinking of what I saw made me run harder, with a new urgency. I **had** to reach her. _

_That was the first time I had been afraid of my own sister. The first time I had seen her embrace her essence, closest to her true form than she had ever been. Killing whoever didn't bow to her. She was lethal, cutting down anyone who did not adhere to her wishes._

 _My heart hammered in my chest as I continued my pursuit. A vast snow clearing greeted us as we rushed out of the trees. Kensley steered towards the large ice bridge that led across the gorge. I hadn't even realized we had gotten this far from the castle._

" _Kensley, stop right now! Stop being foolish!"_

 _Unexpectedly, she whirled around._

" _I'm the foolish one?! You're the fool! Do you even know what we could have? What we could be?"_

 _Her fists were clenched in anger. I could feel how livid she was, how hostile. I needed to tread lightly._

" _What you did back there is not who we are. You know that is not who we are."_

" _Oh, what are we then? Do you expect me to sit down and behave like a good little girl, Sky?" she asked mockingly._

" _Walk among these people like we are equal? Is that what you want?"_

 _Her voice rose with each question, one more vicious than the last. Turning away from me, she leaned on the railing of the bridge. Dreamily, running her fingers over the top, the old snow fell to the ground, only to be replaced by the new. Tilting her head up to the sky she took in a deep breath._

" _We are not equal to them. We are far more superior, capable of more than they could ever dream of. Did you see the fear in their eyes? Trembling and screaming. They were pathetic. They knew who was truly powerful."_

 _She gave a humorless laugh, before fixing her gaze on me and gesturing towards the castle._

" _That Queen Mab thinks she is the fiercest and most coldhearted of them all. Sitting upon her icy throne, playing with her little toys. I admire her sadistic streak, but that bitch hasn't seen power yet. Imagine what it would be like to make her kneel."_

" _That is not who we are!" I yelled at her. I couldn't believe the words coming out of her mouth. Moving forward I tried to make her see reason._

" _What has come over you? Where is the Kensley that I know? You know we are here for a bigger purpose. Not for power, or greed, or taking over a whole nation, but to guard what is ours."_

 _Taking my last step towards her, I looked at her face, beseechingly searching for an ounce of hope that she would be swayed from her insanity._

" _The prophe-"_

" _Oh, stop with your prophecy" , she spat into my face. The venom leaking from her voice leaving me taken aback._

" _The prophecy can be taken care of another time. Besides who knows how accurate that oracle is. The old hag is outliving her days. It is time we started thinking of ourselves, Sky. Do you not see that I want the best for us? This is our chance, sister. We will have everything we've ever wanted. Treated the way we should be treated."_

 _As I looked on at her earnest plea for me to join her, I felt panic rise within me. I was losing my sister._

" _Kensley, please stop", I shook my head._

" _Don't do this. Please, you don't have to do this. If you're not happy there are other ways for us to be happy, but don't abandon who we are."_

 _There was a moment of hesitation, considering what I had said. Until her face dropped. Like a switch had been flipped she turned stone cold. Looking at me as if I were a stranger. Someone, she had never known. Leaning in close, the dark abyss of her red eyes, stared into the depths of mine._

" _You are just as pathetic as they are. Goodbye, **sister**."_

 _Catching me off guard, with one push she made me fall over the edge. My right shoulder hit one side of the icy gorge, pain shooting up my arm. Before I could focus, I hit the other wall, a grunt escaping my lips as more pain erupted in my back. Calling on my essence, I conjured up two ice axes, holding them up, ready to impact with the next wall I was heading towards. Firmly gripping them, I rammed them into the wall. They pierced the ice, cutting through it as I slid down several meters. Ice splinters shot into my skin, making me grit my teeth from the sharp stings. When I came to a stop, I took in a few breaths before climbing up the gorge. Reaching the surface, I hoisted my body over the edge and quickly stood up._

 _My eyes frantically searched for any sign of Kensley, when they landed next to the bridge. A deep sorrow weighed down on me. A single tear escaped my eye, instantly freezing at the touch of the cold Winter territory. I angrily wiped it away. This was not the time for tears. I had to be strong, for the both of us._

 _Carved into the snow was the message 'I hate you'. I looked on to see her footprints already disappearing. Yet, I could still sense her. I could feel her through the bond we shared. However far away she was, I could feel her. The perks of us not only being guardians, but sisters._

 _Kensley showed such conviction, such determination. I didn't know why I hadn't seen it before. She was set on her path of destruction. It seemed that not even I could stand in her way. Regardless, she would go on without me. The damage was done. Even though our bond wasn't broken, I knew my sister was lost to me._

 _Kensley was no more._

Giving the wire nymph a curt nod I closed the door to my chambers. Though simply a guest room, the Iron Kingdom did not disappoint in hospitality and making their guests feel as welcome as possible. At least I could have a comfortable stay. Walking over to the bathroom, I ran myself a bath to relax my aching muscles and clean this filth off of me.

While waiting, I wandered over to the bed and ran my hand over the soft, cream-colored silk sheets. They reminded me of a time I would have never dreamt of feeling such a soft fabric. An empty smile graced my lips as I thought of how far I'd come, yet how unmistakeably far behind and blind I seemed to have been. A knock on the door caught my attention.

"Who is it?"

"Puck, but some call me Robin Goodfellow, others just Goodfellow, I've had Robbie too. Then again-"

Rolling my eyes, I shut off the bath and opened a door to the still rambling Puck.

"Most just call me Puck though," he finished with a proud grin. I returned his gesture with a smile and gave him room to step inside.

"Tomorrow's show time, eh?" he said, moving over to sit on the window sill.

"I suppose so. The king and queen will need to know the plans I have made. We must create a strategy," I replied, not knowing what else to say.

Puck twirled the tip of his dagger on one finger, gazing intently at me.

"This is really happening, isn't it? Psycho tries to take over the world," he moved his hand in a rainbow gesture, before cringing away from my withering stare.

"Jeez, okay, too soon for jokes."

Again the room was filled with silence. An awkward air after seeing each other again after so many years. So many decades. Especially under the given circumstances.

"I just can't believe it," he continued. "Sure, Kensley was a bit rowdy, liked to fight, joined in on pranks here and there. She never struck me as the malicious type. The 'I-want-to-rule-the-world-type," he paused then frowned.

"Okay, let me take that back. I remember the time she almost eliminated my existence. Not cool."

My eyebrows furrowed I tried to remember the prank he was talking about. I knew of my sisters jester-like behavior. The little wars she hedged with the prankster. However, at that time I didn't recall any attempts on Puck's life. There was only one prank that ever devastated Puck.

"Are you talking about the time she put pink hair dye in your shampoo?" I deadpanned.

"Hey, don't give me that look. I was facing a crisis! How would the ladies take me seriously with cotton candy on my head?" he cried out, acting overly dramatic.

I chuckled lightly but was cut off by a loud yell.

"PUCK! I WILL KILL YOU FOR THIS!"

"Whoops, looks like socket head has tasted my oh-so-famous hot sauce I'd picked up in Mexico," he explained with a smug smile. "I better get going."

He paused in the door, looking back at me. He hesitated, before sighing. His eyes holding sincere sympathy.

"I'm sorry, Sky."

I nodded my understanding. Closing the door, I exhaled the breath I didn't know I'd been holding in and stepped into the hot bath. Letting the water wash over me and send me into forgetfulness. If only for a moment.


	5. Chapter 5: To catch a minion

**Heyyyyyyyyyyyy ^-^** Okay those were to many y's hehe. I'm so glad to hear you are enjoying my story. I'm holding on to you loyal mysterious follower! Here is another chapter for you. Sadly, I do have to say that even though updates have been daily I will be slowing down due to school starting on Monday. Yayy *pops open the confetti with 0 enthusiasm*. So yeah, please be patient with me. I will try and update as much as I possibly can ^-^

* * *

 **Strategy**

 **(present day)**

 _Skylin_

Everyone was already present in the war room when I arrived. Glitch was throwing Puck a death glare while he just smugly grinned, obviously happy with himself.

"Come on, Glitchy. No hard feelings, eh? It's already worn off anyway."

"I _will_ get you back.. Not just because you hid the milk, but you switched my glass of water with vodka!" Glitch yelled back, clearly upset about the whole incident.

"In my defense water wouldn't of helped more than the vodka anyway," Puck replied, crossing his arms.

"Why you son of a-"

"Enough," Meghan spoke up, "I'd like to begin. I've already given all of you a brief on what kind of threat we're facing, but Skylin will be able to tell us more about our enemy and help us develop a strategy."

Everyone looked at me as Meghan gestured towards me.

"About a century ago I was told of a prophecy by the oracle. A threat was approaching. A danger more vicious than any we have ever seen. I was told that I was the only one who could stop this danger and that the courts would have to unite in order to beat what they will be facing in the future.

So I ventured to the Summer and Winter courts, earning the king and queens' trust and respect. I informed them of the prophecy and they are ready to go into an alliance with us. It will take some persuasion due to you being the iron court, but-"

"Wait a second, how do we know we can trust everything she's telling us? An alliance with the other courts? In war? That seems rather farfetched to me. Especially, since she has already talked to them _before_ she came to us. Who's to tell if she's lying or not?" one of the head commanders spoke.

"And to be quite frank I am not sending my troops into a death trap."

"Are you implying you would not follow orders given by your queen?" Ash's voice cut into the room, his icy stare practically impaling the commander.

"T-that's not what I meant. But surely you must understand that I am concerned about sending my troops to their death."

The rest of the commanders nodded in agreement.

"Fallon's concerns are justified, but I can assure you that Skylin is not the enemy. Ash has known her for a long time and I trust his judgment," Meghan said in my defense.

"Besides," Glitch added, "I don't think I need to point out that the recent border sightings are more than proof that something is coming."

"What kind of border sightings?" I asked, my interest piqued.

"We've had several of Sergio's patrols reporting of activity by the borders. No actual attacks have been happening. They couldn't really make out what they saw other than completely black human figures. Almost like materialized shadows," Glitch explained.

"In the most recent patrol one of the guards claims to have seen a set of red eyes on one of them, but whenever the warriors tried to get near them, they would disappear without a trace."

"They must be my sister's work, " I concluded. She was always intrigued by the color black, it complemented her eyes.

"You mean like some sort of minions?" Puck asked, seeming slightly dubious to the idea.

"Unless she's planing on creating an army she must be using them as spies."

"Or both," Ash interjected. "We know that her plan is to take over the Nevernever. Although, we are in a clear disadvantage in power, we are still a military force to be reckoned with. She knows we won't go down without a fight."

"But couldn't she technically just take over without any help? Why would she need an army?"

I internally winced at Meghan's question. I knew why. I knew all to well why my sister didn't do just that.

"You're right Meghan. In a way she could. But calling on our essence is both tiring and strenuous. Sometimes limiting. It depends on how much we are in tune with our essence. One cannot live without the other. The more you are balanced the stronger you are. However, if you let your essence have the upper hand, like Kensley has, you develop into your truest form and become the strongest you can be. You no longer have control and succumb to it."

"This is just fantastic. So why doesn't she just take over?, " Puck commented.

"Because, "I said, "Kensley not only loves games, but she loves legendary stories. So what is more legendary? Taking over with a snap of your finger? Or creating a huge army that bends to your will and slowly take over the fey nation?"

The room went still. The fear of some of the warriors tangible in the air.

"So how do we stop her?" Meghan asked. Determination clear in her voice. A queen who wanted to protect her people. How far she had come.

"Either through persuasion before any damage is done or by going to war and killing her. A day for war has already been predestined and Kensley will surely hold to that day. She wants us to know that she is coming."

"Then there is no doubt that we must kill her," Fallon spoke.

My eyes snapped into his direction, warningly glaring at him.

"I would heed your tongue if I were you, commander. Although I agree the threat must be eliminated, we are talking about my sister and _I_ am the one that will have her blood on my hands."

I then turned to Meghan and Ash.

"I will do anything to protect your people and would never put you in any unnecessary danger. I ask for one chance. If I don't succeed we will proceed as follows."

After one long glance at me Ash turned to Meghan.

"I would give her one chance. After that we will still be able to wage war," he suggested to her.

Meghan looked on contemplative, slightly torn between the need to protect and the chance of settling things another way.

"I will give you your chance."

I let out a sigh of relief.

"Glitch, send a request to both the Summer and Winter court. I would like to meet with them to discuss an alliance. Mention that the guardian is with us."

"Will do, my queen, " Glitch answered and stared typing away on his tablet.

"When should we expect the attack?" Meghan asked.

"About three fortnights time," I answered. The grim realization of the pressure we were under and the small amount of days left.

"Fallon."

"Yes, my queen?" he answered, standing immediately at attention. I could tell he was a good commander. It was right of him to worry for his warriors and be suspicious of me.

"Gather new recruits, we will need as many warriors as we can," Meghan ordered, " and send a new order of weapons to Dimitri. He will be rather busy for the next few days."

"Yes, my queen."

"Sergio, up the number of border patrols and the warriors within in them. We don't want to miss anything, that could be helpful to us. Plus, we don't now how unpredictable these shadow minions are."

"Yes, my queen."

"Why don't we try and catch one of them?" Glitch suggested.

"We could learn more about them and use that to our advantage."

"I could accompany you on one of the patrols. I'm sure you'll need my help in capturing them, since you haven't had any contact with them. And if you they disappear as quickly as you say we will need more than just weapons and glamor," I said.

"Good. When do you plan on going to Kensley?" Meghan asked.

"If she doesn't want to be found, she will remain hidden. She knows of our plans before we execute them. In time, Kensley will come to us, " I replied.

"Well, I guess that about wraps it up," Puck says, hanging an arm around my shoulders. "Let's go have ourselves a hunt, Sky. Just like good old times."

"Puck, remove your arm."

He did as I requested and I gave him a weak smile. Yet, I couldn't stop thinking of the prince consort's lingering gaze throughout the entire meeting.

"Everyone, mount your gliders! It's time to rock'n'roll" , Sergio barked out. His glider buzzing eagerly at him, as it wrapped its legs around his arms. All the other warriors mounted their gliders, moving towards the edge.

"What's wrong, Goodfellow? Scared?" Glitch asked, patting Puck on the back. "It's okay to be scared. Even though you've already done this."

Puck merely laughed and said, "In case you've forgotten, I'm iron immune, baby. So, I'm flying solo today, but your concern touches me deeply. Really, it does, " and with that he flew off, cawing at the nearest glider, who irritably buzzed back.

Meanwhile, I had moved towards my glider. Holding out my hand invitingly, as it buzzed gently and moved towards me. Its huge multifaceted eyes evaluating me, before gently bumping my hand, with a content buzz.

"He likes you, usually it takes a while for gliders to get used to strangers, " Glitch remarked.

"I've always had a knack for getting along with creatures," I replied, before moving to the edge myself.

I stretched out my arms and felt the glider land on my shoulders. _That_ was a sensation I had to get used to.

I gazed down into the gaping abyss, a new thrill coursing through my body at the sight before me. The sound of the glider's wings resounded within my head. With one last deep breath, I leaned forward. We fell and I pushed the glider's legs forward to move upwards, just the way Glitch had instructed me to do.

Feeling the wind in my face, reminded me of my companion Shadow. Not one day over and I was already missing him. I wondered what he was up to. How much I longed to summon him to me, but I knew the time was not yet right, and momentarily, I had no need of him. It was better for him to be free and safe for as long as he could.

We traveled for a short while, until I angled my glider near where the others had landed. Getting off of me, it gave me an excited chirp and I patted it between the eyes, with a slight smile on my face. Such gentle creatures.

We moved on along the border, patrolling as the warriors would any other day. It was not until one of them raised their hand, that we all stopped. I moved towards him, stopping next to Sergio, who had been leading the patrol. There in the woods, something was moving. If you didn't look close enough you would miss it, but it was there.

"There, did you see that?" Sergio asked, excitedly.

Slowly we edged closer, the other warriors spreading out towards the sides, while Sergio, Glitch, Puck and I stayed in the middle, just as we had discussed.

The creature materialized a bit more, now standing still for us all to see.

"Why isn't it leaving like the last time?" Sergio asked, squinting his eyes, as to not let the creature out of his sight.

"Because, " I answered, "opposites attract, Sergio. It can sense me."

I move closer to it, cautious as to not startle it. Yet, when I took one step forward it took one back. So fixed on me it didn't notice the warriors surrounding it. Just as I'd expected. When it was fully surrounded I started creating my cage around it. I closed my eyes and conjured up a net-like cage, consisting of my essence, and let it take shape around the creature. When it realized what I was doing, it panicked and started trying to escape, but it was too late. The warriors had surrounded it. It proceeded to freak out and try to get away. Screaming and screeching at its captors, who were poking at it with their swords. I just needed a few more seconds to finish the cage.

Suddenly, it did something I had not anticipated. It lunged at one of the unsuspecting warriors and touched him. The warrior immediately froze. Where he had been touched, something dark erupted and spread all over his body, consuming him before he turned fully black, falling to the floor.

"Hurry, Skylin!" Sergio called.

With one last push I finished the cage and trapped the creature before it could make its escape.

The warriors surrounded their companion lying lifeless on the floor. I moved to the cage and watched as the creature calmly studied me. It's eyes resembled my sister's so much I got lost in them for a split second. Something on the floor caught my eye. The creature had let something fall to the ground.

I picked it up. It was a note.

 _Let the game begin, sister._


End file.
